And Nothing Else Matters
by Jibootyy
Summary: [UA] Draco Malfoy n'espère qu'une chose: rendre ses parents fiers de lui. Harry Potter, lui, veut par tout les moyens réaliser son rêve. Malgré leurs différences, ils vont se chercher, se trouver. Et... s'aimer?
1. Chapter 1

« -Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ce retournement de situation Draco? Je ne comprend pas. Tu allais pourtant mieux, non ? »

Paupière frémissantes, pensées défilantes. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?

P-O-U-R-Q-U-O-I

Huit petites lettres qui posaient problème. Tant de soucis emportés par le vent, mais qui revenaient comme un boomerang.

Tant de petites choses à régler.

« -Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Nous avions résolu le problème non ? Draco, regarde moi. Que se passe t-il ? »

Les paupières se soulevèrent, les pupilles dilatées se révélèrent. Mais surtout, les yeux bordés de larmes hurlèrent pour la toute première fois leur douleur, transperçant de mille éclats de verre l'homme au carnet qui l'interrogeait.

* * *

Nous connaissons tous ça. Nous avons tous déjà rêvé de ce que nous aimerions être dans un futur plus ou moins proche.

Nous avons déjà tous rêvé de réclamer cette couronne qui appartenait pourtant à quelqu'un. Nous avons tous déjà voulu être quelqu'un. Quelqu'un de célèbre. Quelqu'un qui ferait rêver. Quelqu'un qu'on envierait. Qu'on admirerait.

Nous avons certainement déjà tous un jour envié cette personne si simple à l'histoire si compliquée à qui la vie souriait du jour au lendemain dans ces films américains .

Je ne sais pas comment tout ça a commencé. La magie du moment peut-être.

Je ne sais pas. Je sais si peu de choses au final.

Je fais partie de ces personnes qui perdent la tête dans des musiques larmoyantes . Qui cherchent à avoir du mérite.

Je me mord les lèvres à sang pour ne pas pleurer.

Je suis de ces personnes qui font le mal en voulant faire le bien.

J'avais dix-sept ans. Dix-sept petites années ce n'est rien n'est-ce pas ? C'est une poussière sur terre.

Pourtant ces années me paraissent être les plus importantes dans une vie. Ceux sont des années de questionnement. On perd beaucoup mais on gagne aussi énormément. On s'amuse, on se prend pour Dieu. On pense avoir du pouvoir, du contrôle sur les choses. On se forge une carapace.

Dans certains films les héros disent « il y a ceux qui se moquent et ceux dont on se moque ».

Je n'ai jamais été d'accord avec cela. Au fond il n'y a qu'un « camp ». On cherche tous à se défendre, à se protéger. Seulement nous avons différentes manières de le faire. Certains choisissent d'attaquer. Après tout en effrayant les autres, personne ne s'en prend à nous.

Et puis il y a ceux qui se taisent. Ceux qui attendent que ça aille mieux, parce qu'après tout, ça passe ou ça casse.

Je fais partie des personnes qui attendent que ça se tasse. Mais qui savent tout de même se défendre en cas de besoin. Maintenant, je suppose que cela n'a plus d'importance.

Mon histoire n'est pas parfaite. Elle est belle, mais elle m'a détruite.

Ici, nous ne sommes pas dans un film où l'amour triomphe.

Ici, il n'y a pas de fin heureuse.

C'est une partition ratée. Quelque chose que je voyais comme l'œuvre de ma vie. C'était mon chef d'œuvre. Cette partition est froissée. Mouillée. Tachée. Jaunie. Gâchée. Le fausses notes s'entassent et les larmes sont épuisées.

Aujourd'hui j'ai 24 ans. Aujourd'hui j'ai un passé et de nombreux psychologues derrière moi. Un seul m'a réellement aidé. Peut-être ne m'a t-il pas vraiment compris. Peu importe.

Aujourd'hui je peux commencer.

* * *

 _Salut! Alors tout d'abord j'espère que ce prologue vous a plu :) Ensuite, je vous rassure même si ça parait triste, ça ne le sera pas tout le temps! Et puis je vais quand même faire en sorte de faire une jolie fin. Enfin j'espère que cette histoire vous plaira. Ça me tient à cœur de la poster tout simplement parce que j'écris avec mes tripes et mes réflexions quotidiennes, et que, au final j'ai toujours rêvé d'écrire pour les autres. Jusqu'à présent je gardais mes écrits pour moi, mais je sais que lire les travaux des autres me fait plaisir, me redonne le sourire donc j'espère que cela vous fera autant de bien qu'à moi ahah!_

 _Bref, si il y a des fautes qui traînent ou même des choses incompréhensibles, n'hésitez pas à me le signaler!_

 _Enfin je vais essayer de garder un certain rythme d'écriture en postant tous les samedis._

 _Voilà, je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite!_

 _:)_


	2. 1

_Avant propos: Je change les dates de naissance de Draco et Harry car c'est plus pratique pour moi. J'espère que ça ne sera pas trop perturbant. Donc le 16 Octobre 1999, ils ont 7 ans. Donc en 2009 ils ont 17 ans. Voilà pour les infos. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira :)  
_

 **Chapitre 1**

Cette histoire a peut-être commencé le 11 mars 1990.

Elle a peut-être commencé le 9 mars 1993.

Peut-être commence t-elle réellement le 12 août 2010.

Ou peut-être maintenant, en 2018.

Cela dépend du point de vue. Qui peut prétendre le savoir ?

* * *

 _16 Octobre 1999 (Draco 7 ans):_

« -Tu sais papa, je me sens puissant aujourd'hui. »

-N'exagère pas. Tu es content d'être ici Blaise ? Draco ne t'embête pas trop ?

-Hé ! »

Leurs yeux pétillaient. C'était une scène attachante et habituelle . C'était l'amour d'un père pour son fils. Le cadre était presque parfait. La pièce blanche, était vide. Seul un piano noir habitait la pièce. Ses touches d'ivoires, fragiles en apparence, étaient immaculées. Une douce lumière se reflétait sur elles. Draco était effrayé autant qu'envieux. Effrayé par cet objet impressionnant envieux de ceux qui avaient le pouvoir de l'utiliser.

« -Papa, je pourrai y jouer un jour ? Je pourrai être comme maman ?

-Oui. Bien sûr fiston. »

Le petit s'en alla en courant. Tourna autour de l'instrument avec fascination. Son ami, Blaise, le poussa brusquement, lui demandant silencieusement de s'avancer vers l'instrument .

Ils échangèrent un regard. Draco s'approcha encore. Survola les touches de ses petites mains, puis posa un doigt sur l'une de ces pièces fragiles. Et délicatement appuya.

La note cristalline vola dans l'air, explosa, résonna clairement entre les murs.

Son père eu un léger frisson.

« -Tu es déjà comme elle, Draco. »

* * *

 _13 Janvier 2009 (Draco 17 ans):_

La musique résonnait entre les murs. Les notes volaient, s'évaporaient. Les doigts parcouraient, survolaient les touches. La musique douce mais puissante tournait dans l'air, stagnait, s'échappait. Elle parcourait le corps du pianiste. Elle lui faisait froncer les sourcil, laissant une légère ride apparaître sur son front pâle. Une, deux, trois, puis mille larmes coulèrent. Le son cristallin atteint son apogée, se brisa sur une fausse note.

Le souffle saccadé, le garçon s'affala sur son siège. Il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir. Tout était allé trop vite. Il revoyait par flashs les événements.

Il se souvenait d'être rentré. D'avoir crié un « c'est moi ! ». De s'être fait un café. D'avoir attendu d'entendre les marches du vieil escaliers en bois craquer. D'avoir crié son nom. De l'avoir appelé. D'être monté. Et puis de l'avoir vu. Dans son lit.

Il se souvenait d'avoir paniqué. De lui avoir demandé de tenir bon. De l'avoir supplié de ne pas l'abandonner. Pas lui.

Il se souvenait du bruit. Il se souvenait de…

« -Tiens. »

Il prit la bouteille d'eau qu'on lui tendait.

« -Eh Draco. Tu n'es pas seul. »

Les gens ne pouvaient comprendre. Blaise ne pouvait pas comprendre. Malgré ses bonnes intentions, il ne comprendrait jamais. Il se sentait tellement seul. Tellement perdu. Il n'y avait que lui et son piano.

Comment allait-il faire ? Comment allait-il faire pour retourner en cours ? Pour tout affronter ? Pour affronter ces regards haineux. Pour faire face au jugement des autres ?

Draco ,ne s'était jamais considéré comme quelqu'un de chanceux. En fait, le seul moment où il fut ne serait-ce qu'un peu fier de lui , fut quand il reçu sa lettre d'admission. Il s'était juste dit qu'au final, il était peut-être capable de quelque chose.

Il avait travaillé dur pour rentrer dans cette école. À 12 ans il reprit le piano. Il s'entraîna comme jamais. Il jouait comme un forcené. Il voulait rentrer dans cette prestigieuse école d'art. Pire il le devait. Il savait que s'il n'y arrivait pas il serait détruit. Définitivement. Il serait brisé.

Parfois il se faisait penser à une poupée de porcelaine. A la moindre fêlure il pourrait s'effondrer. Et ça lui faisait peur.

Il était effrayé tout simplement.

«-Draco. On doit rentrer. Tu dois te reposer. »

Il se sentit tiré par le bras. Soutenu par son ami de toujours il rentra chez lui.

Demain était un autre jour. Demain après un mois à ne pas être aller en cours, il y retournerait.

Oui, demain était un autre jour.

* * *

Nerveux. Voilà le mot qui pouvait le décrire à ce moment précis.

Il ne devait faire que quelque pas. Garder son calme. Ignorer les regards. Juste… Oublier. Se comporter comme avant. Comme avant l'accident.

Il entendait déjà les chuchotements sur son passage. Le fait que son lycée soit énorme, réputé, et difficile d'accès n'empêchait malheureusement pas les idiots d'y être. Parfois il se demandait comment on pouvait faire preuve de si peu de maturité. Il suffisait d'avoir un minimum de réflexion pour se rendre compte des conneries que certains sortaient à la seconde.

Des choses qu'il détestait le plus , l'injustice était la mieux classée. Malheureusement pour lui, le monde en était rempli.

Perdu dans ses pensées il sentit à peine quelqu'un lui tapoter l'épaule. Levant les yeux il rencontra une tignasse brune.

Il cligna plusieurs fois des paupières, se recula et jaugea du regard le garçon à l'air assuré qui le dévisageait.

« -Excuse-moi. Je voulais savoir où se trouvait la salle de danse.

-Oh. C'est l'aile droite.

-Tu suis ce cours toi aussi ?

-Non, mais la danse partage le bâtiment avec la musique. Je suppose que tu es nouveau ?

-Exact ! Il passa une main dans ses cheveux. J'y vais, à plus ! »

Il fit volte-face, ralentit le pas, puis lança dans le vent une dernière phrase.

« -Au fait, moi c'est Harry. Harry Potter. »

Et bizarrement Draco sourit, se disant que pour une fois quelqu'un ne l'avait pas fui.

« -Draco. Mon nom est Draco Malfoy. »


	3. Chapter 2

_Salut, j'espère que vous allez bien. Je tenais à m'excuser de ce léger retard, hier je n'ai pas pu poster car je n'avais pas accès à internet._

 _Voilà, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise!_

* * *

Il s'appuya contre le mur. Il voyait la pièce tourner. Tout était flou. Les lavabos dansaient devant ses yeux lui provoquant un mal de tête insupportable. Son souffle se faisait court, rapide.

La dernière chose dont il se rappelait était d'être sortit de la salle de cours calmement. Il avait ensuite difficilement rejoint les toilettes. Ses mains moites glissaient contre le mur.

Finalement il se laissa tomber par terre. Une main serrant son t-shirt, l'autre au sol, il hurla. Des gouttes salées coulèrent le long de ses joues, finissant leur course aux coins de ses lèvres. Ses cheveux en bataille collaient à son visage.

Après un moment à tenter de se calmer, il sortit soudainement son portable, appelant le premier numéro affiché.

Juste après la première sonnerie on décrocha. Il y eu un long silence puis son interlocuteur parla.

« -Où es-tu ?

-Toilettes. Deuxième étage. Bâtiment D. »

On raccrocha. Draco perdit la notion du temps. Il était brisé. Il n'avait même pas la force d'affronter le monde. Il ne voulait pas se laisser abattre. Il voulait battre cette connerie qui le rongeait. Ça le tuait. Il ne pouvait plus. Juste… Il n'arrivait pas à avancer.

On le tira soudainement. Des bras fort le soulevèrent, puis on lui versa de l'eau dans la bouche. Ses lèvres étaient tellement sèches qu'il pouvait à peine les bouger.

« -Respire. Avec moi, comme avant. Écoute moi. Recommence. Inspire. Expire. Calme toi. »

Il serra les paupières. Mordit ses lèvres. Puis regarda son ami.

« -Désolé. J'ai certainement dû interrompre ton cours. Ça va aller pour toi ? »

Il avait du mal à parler. Il se sentait sale. Sa peau était plus pâle que d'habitude, ce qui était un exploit.

« -Bah, tu sais je trouve toujours un moyen de m'en sortir. »

Il n'en pouvait plus. Il était au bord du gouffre. Il ne voyait plus quel avenir lui était destiné. Il n'arrivait plus à savoir ce qu'il pourrait bien faire. Il se sentait tellement inutile. Il était comme debout, perdu au milieu d'un désert s'étendant à perte de vue.

Dans quel direction devait-il aller ? Sans boussole, sans carte il était perdu. Il n'était qu'un Homme après tout. Pas de supers-pouvoirs. Le néant.

« -Eh Draco, je te promets, c'est bon pour moi.

-Et… Et moi… Moi est-ce que ça va aller ? »

Et puis, comme si le barrage en lui avait cédé, des centaines, des milliers de larmes coulèrent.

Blaise le regarda. Son beau sourire disparu.

« -Je ne sais pas si ça va aller Draco. J'aimerai te dire que oui. Mais tu sais bien que je ne peux rien te promettre. Je suis là pour toi. La musique est là pour toi. Mais même si je peux t'aider, si je veux t'aider… Tu devras faire le pas final. Je peux t'apprendre à danser autant que tu veux, mais si tu ne donnes pas un peu de toi… Si tu ne laisses pas ton empreinte, la chorégraphie ne sera jamais belle, marquante. Tu es ton propre maître. Tu es le maître de ta vie. Personne n'a le droit de prendre le dessus. Pas même cette foutue phobie sociale qui te ronge. Personne, tu m'entends ? Personne… Personne ne pourra jamais te détruire. Tu as tenu 6 putains d'années. Tu peux te remettre sur pieds. Si je le sais, tu le sais aussi. »

Le silence ne fut brisé que par les reniflements de Draco. Il savait que son ami avait raison. Il le savait mais qui disait qu'il était assez fort pour faire face ?

* * *

Il se releva peu après le départ de Blaise. Il se tourna lentement vers le le miroir des toilettes.. Il se fixa. Regarda ses joues creusées. Ses yeux cernés. Ces cheveux blonds. Ces beaux cheveux blonds.

 _Un an plus tôt :_

 _Il traversa rapidement la rue, sa capuche rabattue, les mains dans les poches. Son regard était dirigé vers le sol, quand il releva la tête il remarqua qu'il se trouvait devant chez le coiffeur. Il vit un jeune homme se faire colorer les cheveux. Il regarda comme hypnotisé le résultat. Il trouva ça magnifique. C'était un renouveau. Comme une renaissance. Un nouveau départ._

 _Quand il rentra chez lui , il en parla à son père._

 _«-Ça te plairait vraiment ?_

 _-Non. Enfin je ne sais pas. Oublie._

 _-Je pense que ça t'irait bien. Les cheveux noir. Le contraste avec ta peau serait magnifique._

 _-J'aime mes cheveux comme ils sont._

 _-Si tu veux mon avis, tu ressembles trop à un ange comme ça. Ce que tu n'es pas je tiens à le préciser. il leva un sourcil en riant, puis partit. »_

 _Un petit moment plus tard, Draco réalisa ce que son père venait de dire. Un léger « Hé ! » outré sortit de sa bouche, mais au fond il était amusé._

* * *

« -Oh, encore toi. Je vais finir par croire qu'on est liés. Ou que tu me suis au choix. »

Draco leva les yeux au ciel en regardant le reflet du miroir. Ce n'était pas vraiment le bon moment pour se sociabiliser.

« -Cette option n'est pas très reluisante n'est-ce pas ?

« -Je ne te cache pas que non. Il eu un léger rire, au fait je n'ai pas bien saisi ton nom la dernière fois. Drogo? Droko? Pardon.

-Et sourd par dessus le marché. Draco. Draco Malfoy. Et tu es Harry Potter, première année en danse et chant.

-Wow quelle mémoire, il jeta un regard à l'extérieur, ce n'est pas que tu m'ennuies mais on m'attend. »

Draco regarda aussi dehors : Théo, et sa bande s'amusaient comme des gamins. Dieu, qu'il était déçu. Pendant une seconde il avait cru, espéré, se lier d'amitié avec le nouveau.

« -Bon et bien je te libère.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de ton accord, il leva un sourcil sarcastique.

-Quel âge as-tu ? Draco soupirait intérieurement.

-15, je vais sur mes 16.

-Oups, j'ai 17 ans. Appelle moi Hyung.

-Hé ça ne marche qu'en Corée ça !

-Ça peut être utile, même ici. »

Puis il partit. Il passa le plus discrètement possible devant le groupe d'amis mais se fit interpeller.

« -Eh Draco, toujours entrain de se cacher sous sa capuche ?'Je suis dépressif, j'écoute du rap, je déteste ce monde donc je vais pourrir le votre'. »

Théo prit une voix ridiculement aiguë en prenant une pose dramatique. Pansy la plus âgée fit un léger signe de main à Draco. Pour s'excuser, pour le saluer ? Quelle importance si son idiot d'ami n'arrêtait pas son petit jeu.

Kendra, certainement la plus innocente du groupe et l'une des plus jeunes, tira Théo en arrière en lui faisant mine d'arrêter, puis prit la parole.

« -Excuse le Draco, tu sais comment il est. »

Le plus vieux le regarda, eu un ricanement, puis se détourna.

« -Oui, malheureusement je le sais ».

Il y eu un moment de flottement. Kendra souffla, se tourna les poings sur les hanches vers Théo.

« -Et ça te fait rire ? Idiot ! Tu n'en as pas marre de le provoquer comme ça ?

-Il l'a cherché je te signale !

-Il l'a cherché ? Tu te fous de moi ? Théo, arrête un peu ! Tout ce que tu fais c'est le monter contre nous ! On a comprit que ce qu'il a fait t'as blessé, mais merde quoi, grandis ! Tu crois qu'on veut tous ici le voir souffrir ? Tu crois qu'on veut tous qu'il nous déteste ? Désolé pour toi, mais ce n'est pas mon cas. Maintenant tu m'excuseras mais je vais essayer de réparer tes erreurs.

-C'est ça, casse toi ! On a pas besoin de toi de toute manière ! »

Aiden, le rayon de soleil du groupe, s'approcha lentement de Théo, lui attrapa l'épaule le détournant de Kendra.

« -Tu sais… Elle a raison Théo. Tu es quelqu'un d'exceptionnel, mais depuis que Draco n'est plus vraiment là tu es une vraie bombe à retardement.

-Je te signale que c'est lui qui a allumé la mèche. Je vais bouffer. »

Il tourna les talons laissant derrière lui Hoseok et Jin , tout deux dépités qui finirent par le suivre.

Que pouvaient t-ils faire après tout ?

* * *

Harry réajusta son sac et regarda le groupe se diriger vers le self.

Il hésita à les suivre. Il se sentait un peu de trop. Et puis il ne comprenait pas trop ce que Théo reprochait à Draco.

«-Eh, Harry, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Viens ! »

Il lança un dernier regard à la silhouette de Kendra qui essayait sans doute de trouver Draco, souffla et couru après Pansy.

 _« Ce n'est pas le moment de se faire remarquer »._

A l'instant même où cette phrase lui traversa l'esprit il la regretta.


	4. Chapter 3

**_Salut! Tout d'abord je m'excuse pour ce léger retard, le chapitre était prêt mais le site a décidé de faire des siennes! Bref, je tenais aussi à vous dire que le flash back de ce chapitre sera l'un des derniers! Voilà voilà. A bientôt en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise :)_**

* * *

Il était désespéré. Il avait la vague impression que quelqu'un avait capturé son souffle. Tout ce qu'il avait fait il l'avait un jour regretté. Il avait deux visages. Il était à la fois dur, impassible, sensible et fragile. La seule chose qu'il avait voulu c'était aider Théo. Au final cela s'était retourné contre lui. Encore une fois. Il s'en voulait à un point inimaginable. Il se demandait où il avait merdé. Quelle était son erreur. Au départ il s'était douté que l'autre lui en voudrait. Mais jamais il n'avait pensé qu'il le maudirait à ce point, et aussi longtemps. Au fond il se disait qu'il avait fait le bon choix, que sans ça il se retrouverait encore face au visage tuméfié de Théo.

Mais au final le résultat était le même. Il avait toujours l'impression que son cœur était écorché.

Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit Pansy s'asseoir à ses côtés. Il lui était en quelque sorte reconnaissant d'être venue voir comment il allait. Elle le faisait toujours.

« -Draco. Que s'est-il passé entre toi et Théo? Vous étiez les meilleurs amis du monde avant. Et puis du jour au lendemain il te crache à la figure une haine toute nouvelle à ton égard.

-Je ne suis pas sûr que ça soit une bonne idée de t'en parler à toi et aux autres.

-Tu ne te rends pas compte je crois. Tous les jours on l'observe s'en prendre à toi sans savoir pourquoi. Il ne nous laisse plus passer des soirées chez lui. Merde Draco, tu sais à quel point c'était important pour lui qu'on passe nos soirées jeux vidéos chez lui ! On ne peut plus lui parler sans qu'il ne se braque. Tu n'as pas le droit de ne pas nous expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé ! Pire tu ne peux pas te dire que c'est de ta faute s'il se comporte comme ça, parce que sous tes airs de dur tu ne ferais pas mal à une mouche ! Tout le monde le sait. Alors, s'il te plaît, je ne te le redemanderai pas. Que s'est-il passé ? »

Draco ne pouvait que regarder la jeune femme qui se tenait devant lui avec admiration. Malgré tout ce qu'on pouvait penser, Pansy se doutait que quelque chose de grave se cachait sous les disputes virulentes qui opposaient Théo et Draco.

Mais contrairement à ce que la plupart des gens auraient fait, elle décida d'affronter la réalité, c'est pour ça qu'il lui raconta.

«-C'était il y a peu près un an. »

 _Il se rappelait d'avoir tout d'abord observé des changements dans le comportement de Théo. Il n'avait rien dit au début. Après tout il arrivait à tout le monde d'avoir des moments de déprime. Il n'avait rien dit. Il avait observé ses cernes de plus en plus prononcées. Il avait remarqué l'absence de son rire. Il avait vu une marque violacée sur son cou. Mais il s'était tu. Théo l'aurait dit si quelque chose se tramait, non ? Il ne leur cachait rien, alors pourquoi le ferait-il maintenant ? Et puis il avait craqué après l'avoir vu pleurer dans les toilettes. Il lui avait posé la question._

 _« -Théo... Est-ce que tout va bien chez toi ? Est-ce que ton père… se comporte bien ? »_

 _L'autre avait hurlé. Lui avait dit d'arrêter d'imaginer des choses sans queue ni tête. Il lui avait dit qu'il cherchait des problèmes là où il n'y en avait pas. Et lui, il avait simplement hoché la tête._

 _Ce manège avait duré un peu plus de trois mois. Trois mois à compter les absences récurrentes de son ami. Trois mois à l'observer souffrir. A analyser ses sourires tous plus faux les uns des autres._

 _Et puis Théo était venu un soir. Il avait frappé à la porte. Il n'avait rien dit, sa lèvre coupée et enflée parlait pour lui. Draco avait fait couler un bain. Et Théo s'était déshabillé. Son corps tuméfié provoqua un frisson d'horreur chez Draco. Il ne put que le regarder se glisser dans l'eau. Il se demandait si ce soir avait été le soir de trop. Si… Son père avait dépassé la limite._

 _« -Pourquoi ?_

 _-Draco… Il faut que tu aides ma sœur. Je… Je crois que… Je ne peux plus rien faire pour elle._

 _-Est-ce qu'il s'en prend à…_

 _-Oui. J'ai peur qu'elle fasse une bêtise. S'il te plaît. Aide-là. »_

 _Il ne put qu' hocher la tête. Il se demanda comment il pourrait bien faire._

 _A partir de ce jour Théo vint chez lui tout les soirs. Draco désinfectait ses plaies en silence. Il souffrait avec lui. Un jour le plus jeune lui fit promettre de ne jamais en parler. A qui que ce soit. Draco garda le silence. L'autre le supplia, se mit à pleurer, crier. Il était au bord du gouffre, à tel point que Draco ne pu que le prendre dans ses bras en lui chuchotant que son secret était bien gardé. Tenir un Théo tremblant le poussa à intercepter sa sœur à la sortie des cours._

 _Du moins cela fut son intention. Il la suivie par manque de courage. Et puis il la vit. Il la vit entourée de dealers. Il vit son corps squelettique, tremblant, hésitant. Et malgré tout il était convaincu qu'il pouvait la sauver. Il arriva à l'approcher, par un étrange hasard elle lui accorda sa confiance. A la place de la drogue, il lui offrit des cours de piano. Étrangement alors qu'il était sensé l'aider, elle lui fit cette faveur en retour. Il s'entraidèrent, ils étaient comme deux âmes en peines qui avaient trouvés le moyen de s'en sortir. Ils se complétaient. Ils se reconstruirent ensemble._

 _Enfin c'est ce qu'il cru. C'est ce qu'il pensa jusqu'à ce qu'il la retrouva. Tout ce qu'il pu faire fut de courir jusqu'à l'hôpital. Malheureusement pour lui elle n'avait jamais arrêté la drogue. Cette montée au Paradis s'était transformée en descente aux Enfers sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, perdu qu'il était dans un bonheur tout nouveau pour lui._

 _Dans sa tête seule tournait la phrase : « Elle aussi m'a abandonnée. Elle aussi m'a trouvé inutile. A elle aussi je ne lui ai pas suffit. »  
_

 _Au final il ne su jamais vraiment quand tout dérapa. Il ne su jamais si se fut ce jour là. Ou quand il craqua définitivement. Quand il en eu assez de voir Théo de plus en plus détruit par un père qui ne se souvenait même pas que sa fille était en cure de désintox. Quand il en eu assez de ne pas pouvoir foutre son poing dans la gueule de ce vieux connard qui avait certainement détruit plus d'une vie. Il ne savait plus._

 _Même l'appel qu'il passa ce jour là lui sembla flou. Il se vit taper sur son clavier le numéro du 119. Il se souvenait de la voix qui décrocha. Il se souvenait de la sienne qui tremblait comme jamais. Et puis il se souvenait du rejet de la sœur de Théo quand elle l'apprit. Et de sa réponse quand il partit._

 _« A nos amours, Draco»._

 _Il se souvenait d'avoir pleuré, de s'être dit que peut-être il n'avait pas tout imaginé._

 _Puis il se souvenait d'avoir ri quand Théo lui avait frappé le visage avec désespoir. Apparemment son père s'était fait prendre entrain de le frapper après une énième bouteille de whisky enfilée. Apparemment c'était de sa faute. Quand Théo pleura parce que son père était foutu, il ne put que lâcher un « tant mieux » dédaigneux._

 _Voilà pourquoi il le détestait. Parce qu'il avait trahi sa confiance._

* * *

Le plus drôle pour lui fut quand il releva la tête et qu'il vit Pansy pleurer une main sur la bouche. Il se dit qu'à ce moment là c'était plutôt à lui de s'effondrer.

« -Je… Je suis désolée… Draco rien de tout ça n'est de ta faute. Tu as eu le courage de faire ce que beaucoup n'arrivent pas à faire. Théo n'aurait pas dû réagir de cette manière, et…

-Tu n'as pas à l'être. Au contraire j'ai été lâche. Tu n'as pas écouté ce que je t'ai dis ? Je l'ai fais uniquement parce que j'étais démunis, et que tout s'écroulait autour de moi. Je n'ai aucun mérite, il rit de manière désabusé, et Théo a toutes les raisons du monde de me détester. J'ai tout foutu en l'air ! Merde, réfléchis, je… J'ai tout perdu. Et Théo aussi à cause de moi. »

Pansy ne pu que se taire. Elle regarda Draco, et ne vit qu'un enfant perdu. Un enfant qui n'en était plus un. Un enfant qui avait grandi trop vite.

Les seules choses que Pansy savait de Draco, était qu'il rendait visite à son père tout les jours. Que sa mère était une pianiste mondialement connue qui l'avait abandonné au profit de sa carrière. Et qu'au final, il ne cherchait que l'amour et la reconnaissance.

Pansy eut un léger rire qui attira le regard de Draco.

« -C'est drôle. Quand on y réfléchit, dans la vie, tout tourne autour de l'amour. Même quand il s'agit de mort, il en est question. »

Le silence s'étira, puis Pansy ébouriffa les cheveux de Draco.

« -Je crois que tu mérites une seconde chance Draco Malfoy. Même si pour ça il faut que je me batte en duel avec Théo. Jusque là, je serai partout où tu seras. »

Pour seule réponse Draco s'appuya sur Pansy et ferma les yeux. Une douce chaleur envahit son corps, et il eut la conviction que tout irait mieux à présent.


	5. Chapter 4

_Salut! J'espère que vous allez bien! Je laisse ce message pour vous dire que dans la dernière partie du chapitre j'ai décidé d'introduire la chanson "_ _In_ _my_ _veins_ _" d'Andrew Belle. Voilà, je pense mettre une chanson à chaque passage avec_ _Harry_ _et_ _Draco_ _. J'espère que cela vous plaira!_

_Bonne lecture :)_

* * *

Il fit de son mieux pour arriver à l'heure car il n'avait que trois heures devant lui, et il devait saisir sa chance.

Et oui, lui, Harry Potter nouveau de se promotion avait réussi à accéder à _la_ salle _._

Cette pièce était convoitée par la majorité des élèves de l'établissement.

Scène, lumières, instruments de musiques de toute sorte, miroir pour les danseurs…

Elle regroupait à elle seule les besoins de chaque étudiant.

Les professeurs étaient les seuls à pouvoir décider de qui aurait le droit d'utiliser la salle.

Une minorité d'élèves y avaient accès car très peu avaient un réel avenir dans la musique. Et cela voulait tout dire pour Harry.

Ses professeurs le voyaient comme quelqu'un de doué et il n'en était pas peu fier.

Quand il arriva devant la salle il dû s'arrêter un instant pour reprendre son souffle et pour vérifier l'heure une dernière fois. Il se demanda si il ne s'était pas trompé au niveau des horaires quand il entendit le doux et cristallin son du piano parvenir à ses oreilles.

Lentement il entra dans la pièce. Avec admiration il observa l'endroit. Spacieux était le seul mot qui lui venait à l'esprit.

C'était assez drôle en y pensant. Il ne savait pas vraiment à quoi il s'était attendu mais… Il était déçu ? Non, il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il ressentait à présent. Son excitation était retombée d'un coup. Il se disait « et maintenant ? ».

Il sortit de son esprit en entendant une voix rauque, pleine de haine percuter les murs de la salle.

Devant lui, Draco Malfoy se tenait au piano, jouant avec force. On aurait presque pu voir des filaments dorés, des vagues bleues sortir de ses doigts qui jouaient avec les touches , les manipulant à leur guise. Il était possédé. Les mots qui sortaient d'entre ses lèvres étaient haineux mais touchants. C'était de la magie.

Harry ne put que l'observer. Il se tenait au milieu de la pièce, les bras ballants comme un étranger qui ne savait pas où se trouvait son hôtel.

Il ne voyait que lui. Il ne pouvait voir que ce halo de lumière plein de poussière entourer le pianiste.

Peut-être l'imaginait-il ? Il ne savait plus.

Et puis comme si on l'avait électrocuté il se mit à danser. Ses mouvements d'abord hésitants, se firent plus vifs, plus brutaux, plus expressifs. Il était partit dans son monde. Deux univers opposés se mélangeaient. Ils se cherchaient. Se tournaient autour, s'apprivoisaient à leur manière.

Quand Draco ouvrit les yeux et qu'il vit Harry il fut surprit. Puis il sourit. Ses doigts de leur propre force jouèrent une mélodie plus douce. Harry suivi le mouvement.

Il avait l'impression qu'on lui chantait une berceuse. Toute la force dans son corps s'évapora et la musique s'arrêta.

Quand leur regard se croisèrent ils rirent, gênés.

Et puis, Draco brisa le silence.

« -Tu danses bien.

-Tu joues bien. »

D'un mouvement nerveux le plus vieux se frotta la nuque en plissant les yeux.

« -Désolé. J'ai empiété sur les horaires accordées.

-Ce n'est rien vraiment. Tu fais ce que tu veux. »

Après un dernier sourire, Draco se leva, et avant que la porte ne se ferme sur lui dans un claquement sonore il prit la parole.

« -J'ai bien aimé ce moment. »

Harry ne put que sourire doucement en se disant que lui aussi il avait adoré.

* * *

Comme si un pacte avait été signé entre eux, une routine s'installa.

Pas une routine désagréable. C'était plus quelque chose qu'ils attendaient inconsciemment avec impatience.

Draco se plongeait dans ses morceaux sans s'arrêter, sans faire attention à l'heure. Harry arrivait, déposait ses affaires puis dansait.

Ils n'échangeaient aucun mots. Mais parfois le silence est un atout. Il serpente vos défenses, attaque sans prévenir, s'insinue dans vos failles… Mais il est aussi réconfortant et peut exprimer bien plus de choses que des phrases inutiles.

Inconsciemment Harry et Draco avait établit une étrange connexion. Sans paroles ils se comprenaient. Ils connaissaient les besoins de l'autre rien qu'à son silence.

Quand Harry était au bord du gouffre Draco jouait des musiques coléreuses. Quand Draco était amorphe, fatigué, Harry dansait avec énergie sur des rythmes de Jazz.

Leurs auras se mélangeaient. Elles s'étaient cherchées et maintenant qu'elles s'étaient trouvées elles ne se lâchaient plus.

Tout allait pour le mieux.

Oui, tout était parfait.

Jusqu'au jour où Draco ne vint pas.

Ce n'était peut-être rien mais cela blessa profondément Harry.

Pourquoi n'était-il pas là ?

Pourquoi ?

Il passa deux heures à fixer la porte en espérant le voir arriver en lui disant qu'il était désolé, qu'il n'avait pas vu l'heure.

Mais la vérité était tout autre.

* * *

Il allait être en retard il le sentait. Son sac sur le dos il courut comme un forcené espérant que l'autre ne lui en voudrait pas. Bon il n'aurait que cinq minutes de retard, mais on ne sait jamais.

Le souffle court il se fit intercepter pas un corps. Il leva les yeux et souffla. Bon il aurait au moins 20 minutes de retard finalement.

« -Draco. Il faut qu'on parle.

-Bonjour Théo! Je vais bien et toi ? Merci de ton inquiétude, maintenant si tu voulais bien me laisser passer. »

Ce n'était pas le moment. Vraiment pas.

« -Non. Désolé mais non. En fait j'ai une question plutôt intéressante pour toi. Comment fais-tu pour garder la confiance de Blaise et Pansy? Excuse-moi mais j'ai du mal à comprendre. Tu n'en as rien à foutre des autres et de leurs sentiments. Alors comment ? »

C'était trop. Vraiment trop. Il sentit les larmes couler d'elles-mêmes sans qu'il ne puisse les contrôler.

Sans qu'il ne le prévoit non plus son poing percuta la mâchoire de Théo avec une force et une vitesse qui lui étaient encore inconnues jusque là.

L'adrénaline sans doute.

« -Tu crois que ça me fait plaisir Théo? Tu crois que j'aimais te voir tituber de douleur devant ma porte ? Tu crois que j'ai apprécié de devoir emmener ta sœur à l'hôpital ?

-Ne me parle pas d'elle! »

Le plus jeune frappa son vis-à-vis qui lui rendit avec plaisir son coup.

Un coup pour un aveu. Une bataille pour des regrets.

« -Oh que si je vais te parler d'elle. Je l'aimais merde ! Et tu sais pourquoi j'ai dénoncé ton père ? Pour elle ! En y réfléchissant peut-être que tu ne l'aimais pas assez en fait. C'est ça ? T'es pris de remords donc tu me fais payer ?

-Tu te fous de ma gueule ? Sale merde tout est de ta faute ! »

Il lui cracha à la figure toute sa haine.

« -C'est de ta faute si elle est allée en désintox ! C'est de ta faute si mon père n'a plus notre garde ! C'est de ta faute toute cette merde !

-De ma faute ? De ma faute ? Sans moi tu serais entrain de t'étouffer avec ton propre sang ! Sans moi ta sœur serait déjà morte ! Sans moi ton salop de père la violerait ! »

Théo le regarda. Juste ça. La lèvre coupée,le ventre tordu de douleur sous les coups échangés, et les joues rouges. Il ressemblait à l'adolescent battu par son père qui s'était présenté devant Draco.

Celui-ci à ce moment là ne put que se mettre à pleurer de dégoût envers lui-même.

« -Merde… Merde je suis désolé Théo… Je… Je voulais pas faire ça… Merde quel con je suis…

-J'te le fais pas dire. »

Et sans qu'il ne s'y attende Théo se jeta dans ses bras un léger « tu m'a manqué » s'échappant de ses lèvres.

Le plus vieux referma ses bras sur le buste du châtain et déplaça lentement sa main sur son dos.

« -Ça va aller. Ça va aller je te le promet. »

* * *

Après ça ils avaient juste marché. Ils s'étaient perdu dans leurs souvenirs. Ils s'étaient retrouvés. Mais surtout ils s'étaient pardonnés.

C'est quand ils parlèrent du groupe que Draco se souvint de Harry.

« -Merde !

-Heu… Je dois le prendre comment ? Comme un « bravo Théo je suis vraiment content pour toi » ou comme un « Merde j'avais prévu de me faire Pansy» ?

-Que- ? Pansy et toi ?

-Ouais, c'est ce qu'il me semblait, tu ne m'écoutais pas. Je te testais patate. A quoi tu pensais ?

-Théo, je suis vraiment désolé, mais je dois y aller. Vraiment. Je… On a vraiment besoin de parler hein ? Donc… Tu peux venir chez moi demain ? S'il te plaît.

-Hum. Je verrai ce que je peux faire. »

* * *

 ** **Nothin' goes as planned.****  
 _Rien ne se passe comme prévu._

 ** **Everything will break.****  
 _Tout se brisera._

 ** **People say goodbye****  
 _Les gens disent au revoir_

 ** **In their own special way.****  
 _De leur propre façon._

 ** **All that you rely on****  
 _Tout ce sur quoi tu peux compter_

 ** **And all that you can fake,****  
 _Et tout ce que tu peux feindre_

 ** **Will leave you in the morning****  
 _Te quittera dans le matin_

 ** **But find you in the day****  
 _Mais te trouvera dans la journée_

Il courut comme jamais.

Il avait tout foiré. Il était vraiment pas doué. Vraiment pas.

Ses pieds étaient douloureux. Sa tête le faisait souffrir, son souffle était erratique. La totale.

Quand il arriva dans la salle il chercha Harry du regard.

Personne.

A ce moment là il se sentit nul.

« -Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais. »

Il se tourna brusquement et ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement.

 **Oh, you're in my veins**  
 _Oh, tu es dans mes veines_

 **And I cannot get you out**  
 _Et je ne peux pas t'en faire sortir_

 **Oh, you're all I taste**  
 _Oh, tu es tout ce que je goûte_

 **At night inside of my mouth**  
 _La nuit, à l'intérieur de ma bouche_

 **Oh, you run away**  
 _Oh, tu t'enfuis_

 **Cause I am not what you found**  
 _Parce que je ne suis pas ce que tu as trouvé_

« -Salut… Je suis désolé de-

-De m'avoir laissé en plan ? Ouais, moi aussi je suis désolé. »

Cette phrase refroidit considérablement Draco. Pour qui se prenait-il ? Il s'excusait c'était plus qu'il ne lui devait.

« -Tu te fous de moi ? A ce que je sache on a pas signé de contrat.

-Je vois. Je suppose que je me suis trompé sur ton compte alors .

-Non mais… Tu ne me connais pas ! Tu t'en rends compte au moins ? Tu ne sais rien de moi !

-Si. T'es un lâche qui n'assume pas ses erreurs, c'est suffisant. »

 **Oh, you're in my veins**  
 _Oh, tu es dans mes veines_

 **And I cannot get you out.** _  
Et je ne peux pas t'en faire sortir_

 **Everything will change.** _  
Tout va changer._

 **Nothin' stays the same.** _  
Rien ne reste pareil._

 **And nobody here's perfect.** _  
Et personne ici n'est parfait._

 **Oh but everyone's to blame...** _  
Oh, mais tout le monde est à blâmer…_

 **All that you rely on** _  
Tout ce sur quoi tu peux compter_

 **And all that you can save,** _  
Et tout ce que tu peux sauver,_

 **Will leave you in the morning** _  
Te quittera dans le matin_

 **And find you in the day** _  
Et te trouvera dans la journée_

Harry se détourna en retenant ses larmes. Il avait tellement cru que…

Que quoi d'ailleurs ?

Qu'un gars qu'il ne connaissait que depuis trois semaines aller se préoccuper de lui ?

Il était tellement naïf.

 **Oh, you're in my veins** _  
Oh, tu es dans mes veines_

 **And I cannot get you out** _  
Et je ne peux pas t'en faire sortir_

 **Oh, you're all I taste** _  
Oh, tu es tout ce que je goûte_

 **At night inside of my mouth** _  
La nuit, à l'intérieur de ma bouche_

 **Oh, you run away** _  
Oh, tu t'enfuis_

 **Cause I am not what you found** _  
Parce que je ne suis pas ce que tu as trouvé_

 **Oh, you're in my veins** _  
Oh, tu es dans mes veines_

 **And I cannot get you out.** _  
Et je ne peux pas t'en faire sortir_

 **No I cannot get you out.** _  
Non, je ne peux pas t'en faire sortir  
_

«-Je… Ok. Je suis désolé Harry. Vraiment. T'aurais même pas du m'attendre. J'ai eu un empêchement et j'ai même pas été foutu de te prévenir. Je, j'avais préparé un petit truc. C'est pas grand-chose mais je me suis dis que tu pourrais l'interpréter si ça te plaisait… Je ne me vois pas trop le rapper tu vois ? »

 **Everything is dark.** _  
Tout est sombre._

 **It's more than you can take.** _  
C'est plus que tu ne peux prendre._

 **But you catch a glimpse of sun light.** _  
Mais tu entrevois un rayon de soleil_

 **Shinin', shinin' down on your face.** _  
Qui brille, brille sur ton visage_

 **Your face, oh your face** _  
Ton visage, oh ton visage._

Draco sortit une feuille de son sac à dos. Qu'est-ce qu'il était entrain de faire ? Montrer l'une de ses compositions à un inconnu ? Avait-il perdu la tête ?

Harry lui arracha la feuille des mains, la parcourut lentement.

Il leva lentement les yeux vers le plus vieux et sourit.

 **Oh, you're in my veins** _  
Oh, tu es dans mes veines_

 **And I cannot get you out** _  
Et je ne peux pas t'en faire sortir_

 **Oh, you're all I taste** _  
Oh, tu es tout ce que je goûte_

 **At night inside of my mouth** _  
La nuit, à l'intérieur de ma bouche_

 **Oh, you run away** _  
Oh, tu t'enfuis_

 **Cause I am not what you found** _  
Parce que je ne suis pas ce que tu as trouvé_

« - 'In my veins' hein ? Je l'interpréterai avec plaisir, mais seulement si tu fais quelque chose pour moi.

-Oui ?

-Accompagne moi au piano. Et ne me laisse plus seul.

-Oui ! Oui. Bien sûr. Tout ce que tu voudras. »

A cet instant ils avaient passé un pacte, consciemment ou non, quelle importance ?

 **Oh, you're in my veins** _  
Oh, tu es dans mes veines_

 **And I cannot get you out.** _  
Et je ne peux pas t'en faire sortir_

 **No I cannot get you out.** _  
Non, je ne peux pas t'en faire sortir_

 **No I cannot get you out.** _  
Non, je ne peux pas t'en faire sortir_


	6. Chapter 5

« -Je pensais à quelque chose de pas mal.

-Dis-moi tout.

-Je pourrai t'apprendre à danser.

-C'est une blague ?

-Je ne crois pas.

-Pas possible.

-Aller ! »

Draco détourna le regard. Ce n'était clairement pas possible. Lui danser ? Mais pour qui le prenait-il ? Harry avait peut-être quelque chose quand il bougeait, mais lui… Lui ressemblait à un éléphant. Autrement dit c'était absolument ridicule.

« -C'est hors de question.

-Tu n'as pas le choix il me semble.

-Et en quel honneur ? Excuse-moi de ne pas vouloir me ridiculiser ! »

 _ **Quand tu prendras la mer  
**_

 _ **Elle sera sémaphore  
**_

 _ **Quand tu verras la terre**_

 _ **Elle deviendra le port  
**_

 _ **Quand t'auras plus le ciel  
**_

 _ **Elle sera ton étoile  
**_

 _ **Comme un point de lumière  
**_

 _ **Vient éclairer la toile  
**_

 _ **De peintures en dessins  
**_

 _ **On dessine nos vies**_

 _ **On s'ébat dans les seins  
**_

 _ **Dans les seins on s'écrit  
**_

 _ **On crie tout notre amour  
**_

 _ **A ceux qui n'entendent pas  
**_

 _ **A chanter sur les toits  
**_

 _ **Sûr qu'on cherche sa voie**_

Harry étouffa un rire.C'était donc pour ça qu'il ne voulait pas danser ? Par manque de confiance ? Pourtant le Draco qu'il connaissait était talentueux dans tout ce qu'il entreprenait.

Il décida de mettre de la musique après un certains temps de réflexion. Il croisa le regard foudroyant de Draco qui avait certainement compris qu'il le provoquait.

« -Quoi ? J'ai besoin d'une pause. »

Il commença à bouger lentement puis de plus en plus énergiquement avant de se tourner vers Draco en tendant les mains.

« -Tu veux essayer ?

-Non.

-Insupportable. »

Il le tira tout de même par les bras, l'obligeant à se lever. Il s'amusa un moment à bouger ses membres dans tous les sens avant que Draco ne se détourne énervé.

« -Sérieusement, je t'assure que ce n'est pas compliqué !

-Je suppose que ça dépend du point de vue.

-Fais comme moi. »

Harry ne voulait rien entendre. Il dansa lentement en montrant à Draco chaque mouvement. Ce dernier commença sans grande conviction.

Il n'avait pas la carrure d'un danseur après tout.

Petit à petit il se laissa prendre au jeu. Harry le faisait plus rire qu'autre chose en faisant des grimaces plus cocasses les unes des autres.

Il se sentait bien. Vraiment bien. Il se perdait dans son monde. Il avait trouvé le moyen d'extérioriser ses peurs et son mal être au travers d'Harry.

Cela le rendait perplexe, mais il en était en quelque sorte heureux.

Peut-être s'en sortirait-il, qui sait ?

* * *

Les semaines s'enchaînèrent ainsi. Elles furent calmes. Draco et Théo essayaient de repartir sur de bonnes bases malgré le fait que leur différent se faisait sentir. Rien n'était facile pourtant Draco gardait espoir.

Le brouhaha du self le sortit de ses pensées. Il observa le petit groupe autour de lui dont Kendra qui lui souriait doucement. Il lui fit un léger signe de tête.

Le reste de la bande s'amusait ou discutait tranquillement de sujets plus ou moins sérieux.

Il remarqua qu'Harry n'était pas présent quand Théo se leva de manière surexcitée.

« -Ok, alors les gars je vous assure qu'aujourd'hui va être fantastique. »

A cette phrase tout le monde réagit de manière enthousiaste. Enfin tout le monde à part Aiden qui poussa un gémissement plaintif.

« -C'est mort. Je fais pas ça. J'espérais que vous aviez oublié. Vous avez pas le droit de me faire ça.

-Je crois que si ! »

Tout le groupe ricanait. Et Draco était totalement à côté de la plaque. Quel jour étions-nous ?

« -Regardez, il y en a un qui essaie de se faire oublier. Draco ce soir tu es pris !

-Ça dépend. Pourquoi ?

-Mais pour la fête foraine nom d'un chien ! Ne me dis pas que tu as oublié ?

-Effectivement, je suis pris ce soir. Je dois rendre visite à un ami.

-Je peux t'accompagner ? »

Aiden s'accrocha à son bras un air désespéré au visage.

Draco se dit que sa solitude légendaire lui manquait.

« -Non.

-Écoute Draco, Aiden. De toute façon tu n'y échapperas pas ! »

Les discussions continuèrent. Le brouhaha incessant reprit son cours. Draco se sentit à nouveau seul.

Il était perdu. Au fur et à mesure qu'il grandissait cette constatation le blessait toujours plus.

Il se leva lentement sans un regard pour Kendra qui le fixait d'un air inquiet.

Il commençait à paniquer. Le monde bougeait autour de lui.

Il y avait trop de bruit. Trop de gens.

Il était pris de forts vertiges et commençait à étouffer.

Il renversa son plateau après avoir tremblé violemment. Il serra ses poings et partit en ignorant les appels du groupe.

Il devait prendre l'air. Maintenant.

Dès qu'il passa la porte du self il se mit à courir. Il respirait fortement. Essayait de se calmer en vain.

« -Draco? »

Il lança un regard à la personne qui l'appelait. Tout était flou. Il discernait mal le visage de la personne qui l'avait abordé.

« -Ok ça va aller. Respire. Je sais que c'est facile à dire mais je suis là. Heu… On- On va aller dans la salle d'accord ? Je vais mettre un peu de musique et ça ira. »

 _ **Elle fera couler ruisseau  
**_

 _ **Quand t'auras plus les armes  
**_

 _ **Quand tes yeux n'auront plus  
**_

 _ **Oui, qu'à sonner l'alarme  
**_

 _ **Quand l'horizon devant  
**_

 _ **Ne sera que la plaine  
**_

 _ **Elle deviendra colline  
**_

 _ **Elle deviendra la cime  
**_

 _ **Quand tu chercheras trop  
**_

 _ **Oui, à quoi tout ça rime  
**_

 _ **Quand t'auras tout vendu  
**_

 _ **Ton âme et ta sublime**_

Il s'appuya sur la personne qui lui parlait et se laissa guider.

Son cœur s'affolait et il avait vraiment besoin de se calmer.

Il entendit la musique s'actionner, et une voix apaisante lui parler.

« -Tu veux quelque chose ? A boire peut-être ?

-Hum…. J'aimerai bien danser. »

Il dit cela en levant un sourcil.

Harry soupira de soulagement.

« -Très drôle. Au moins je sais que tu vas bien.

-Ah ?

-Si tu peux sortir des conneries pareilles c'est que tu vas bien, je t'assure.

-Je croyais que je dansais bien ?

-N'en parlons pas s'il te plaît. Je vais prendre un thé au distributeur, tu veux un truc ? »

Draco ricana sous le regard moqueur d'Harry.

« -De l'eau. »

Quand il revint, le plus jeune brisa le silence

« -Tu m'as fait une de ses frayeurs… J'ai presque cru que tu faisais un arrêt cardiaque.

-Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ? Comme c'est mignon.

-Eh ! »

Il rit un long moment avant de laisser s'installer un silence apaisant.

« -Au fait j'ai entendu parler de la fête. Tu y vas ?

-Oh non tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi.

-Mais je n'ai encore rien dit ! »

Harry leva un sourcil en remuant son thé et observa Draco.

« -Attends, tu as peur des manèges à sensations ?

-Non !

-J'y crois pas ! Le grand Draco est effrayé !

-Mais je te dis que ce n'est pas ça !

-Bizarrement j'y crois vraiment pas ! »

Draco se leva, bouteille d'eau à la main et la renversa sur la tête d'Harry.

Celui-ci prit un air offusqué. Il ouvrit grand la bouche et protesta en jetant violemment son thé brûlant sur l'autre.

Il resta stoïque, et se détourna.

« -Tu boudes ? Non sérieusement ? Mais… »

Comment avait-il fait pour devenir proche d'une personne comme ça ?

« -Tu as commencé ! »

Silence.

« -Je suis désolé. »

Draco se retourna un sourire narquois affiché sur son visage.

 _ **Elle te fera les gestes  
**_

 _ **Qui font les poésies  
**_

 _ **Et puis qui sait dedans  
**_

 _ **Oui ce qui fait la vie  
**_

 _ **Qu'importe les chemins  
**_

 _ **Que nous prendrons ensembles  
**_

 _ **Qu'importe sous quels cieux  
**_

 _ **Seront nos mains qui tremblent  
**_

 _ **Et puis si la vieillesse  
**_

 _ **Vient frapper à la porte  
**_

 _ **C'est qu'on aura vaincu  
**_

 _ **Ce temps qui nous escorte**_

« -Excuses acceptées !

-Tu te moques de moi ?

-Pas vraiment. »

Harry n'y croyait vraiment pas.

Était-il sérieux ?

Il voulait jouer, ils allaient jouer.

« -Tu me dois quelque chose.

-Ah bon ? Et pourquoi ?

-Parce que j'ai accepté d'interpréter ta chanson… Et parce que je t'ai sauvé la vie aujourd'hui.

-Je vois…

-Je passe te prendre ce soir à 19h. Et tu n'as pas le choix.

-Ok…

-Bon je dois y aller. A ce soir. »

Quand le plus jeune partit Draco éclata de rire. Cet idiot avait oublié de lui demander son adresse. Non mais sérieusement.

* * *

A 19h Draco tournait en rond. Devait-il lui envoyer un message pour lui donner son adresse ? Non c'était totalement ridicule. Il n'avait pas de compte à lui rendre. Vraiment pas.

Et pourtant…

A 19h30 Harry était chez lui. Quand il descendit au bas de l'immeuble Draco le fusilla du regard.

« -Eh je ne t'ai rien fais ! Mais merci de m'avoir envoyé ton adresse quand même.

-Je n'aime pas avoir des dettes envers les gens. Alors autant régler celle-là.

-Tu as mis combien de temps à préparer cette excuse ? »

Draco souffla de dépit.

* * *

 _ **Je serai avec toi  
**_

 _ **Combattant impossible  
**_

 _ **Je t'apprendrai à voir  
**_

 _ **Ce qu'on garde invisible  
**_

 _ **Et s'il faut que chaque jour  
**_

 _ **Je devienne soleil  
**_

 _ **Pour éteindre la nuit  
**_

 _ **Pour éclairer ton ciel**_

Rythme entraînant. Il ferma les yeux. Il ne pouvait pas l'arrêter même si il le voulait. C'était comme ça, ça le traversait. Qu'imaginait-il ? Les voix montaient, atteignaient le ciel, volaient, côtoyaient les nuages.

Il n'était plus seul. Il respirait. Il faisait ce qu'il voulait.

La fumée l'entourait. Ses pupilles se dilataient. Il était exalté, il riait. Ou peut-être pleurait-il ?

Harry. Il n'y avait qu'Harry et son sourire. Qu'Harry et son rire. Qu'Harry et sa gentillesse.

Ils dansaient, s'emportaient. Il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux.

Il n'était jamais aussi heureux qu'avec Harry.

Il l'aimait tellement.

Tellement.

« -Je t'aime ».

Un regard surprit. Un mal de tête incroyable. Une réalisation brutale. Une confrontation précoce.

Un taux d'alcoolémie trop important.

 _ **Oui nous serons rois demain  
**_

 _ **Mon amour toi et moi  
**_

 _ **J'irai chercher de l'or  
**_

 _ **Pour chacun de tes doigts  
**_

 _ **Et quand les océans  
**_

 _ **Te monteront aux cils  
**_

 _ **J'irai au fond des mers  
**_

 _ **Du noir de tes pupilles**_

« -Faut que je sorte. Désolé.

-Eh Draco attends ! »

Deux être qui s'étaient cherchés puis trouvés.

Un homme effrayé par l'ampleur de ses paroles.

« -Draco! »

Il s'étaient trouvés mais perdus.

Harry paniquait. Oui il avait était surpris par la déclaration soudaine de Draco mais pas _désagréablement._

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait fui.

Qu'il assume ses actes.

Il réfléchit. Peut-être que l'autre était rentré chez lui ? Peu probable, saoul comme il était.

 _Les étoiles._

 _« J'adore regarder les étoiles. Et le ciel en général. Quand je ne vais pas bien je m'imagine allongé dans l'herbe à observer toutes les nuances que nous délivre le ciel. Des nuances brutales, douces, amères, belles. C'est apaisant. »_

Draco lui avait confié ça alors qu'ils travaillaient sur la composition d'un morceau.

Il marcha et sortit de l'enceinte du festival où il l'avait emmené . Il rejoignit le ponton qui donnait sur le lac.

Là allongé, Draco regardait les étoiles.

« -Le ciel est gris.

-Je sais. Il est comme moi.

\- Non. Il n'est que le reflet de ce monde, et de ce que tu es convaincu d'être.

-Je n'y crois pas vraiment.

-Le Draco que je connais est… Drôle, cultivé, talentueux. Il est toute ces choses qui le rendent attachant, mais il est aussi profondément blessé. Et c'est ce qui fait de toi un être lumineux. Tu es magnifique et tu ne t'en rends pas compte. Tu n'as pas confiance en toi alors que tu extraordinaire. Tu es têtu et parfois de mauvaise foi… Mais c'est ce qui te rend exceptionnel.

Draco, tu mérites tout le bonheur du monde vraiment.

-Mais ?

-Mais même si on te l'offrait tu le rejetterais. Tu sais… Tu te dénigres tout le temps. Tu caches ton intelligence et ta sensibilité sous des tonnes de sarcasmes. Tu penses tout le temps à tout un tas de choses. Et quoi que tu en dises c'est une preuve d'intelligence. C'est d'ailleurs certainement pour ça que les grands de ce monde sont fous ou finissent par se flinguer. Mais toi… Toi tu n'es pas fou, et je t'interdis d'en finir. Tu n'es pas seul. Combien de fois je devrais de le répéter ? Draco… Je t'assure : je te sauverai. »

 _ **Et s'il faut que chaque jour  
**_

 _ **Je devienne soleil  
**_

 _ **Pour éteindre les nuits  
**_

 _ **Pour éclairer ton ciel  
**_

 _ **Nous serons rois demain  
**_

 _ **Mon amour toi et moi  
**_

 _ **J'irai trouver de l'or  
**_

 _ **Pour chacun de tes doigts  
**_

 _ **Et quand les océans  
**_

 _ **Viendront noyer nos terres**_

Le silence s'instaura. Harry les yeux brillants fixait Draco. Un Draco bouleversé. Un Draco qui se sentait compris, aimé au-delà des mots. La vie avait fait qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés.

Elle avait fait qu'ils s'aimaient. Et doucement comme poussés par des sentiments incompréhensibles leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent. Légèrement avec la timidité et l'innocence d'un amour rayonnant. Elles se mouvèrent avec force. Ils s'embrassaient avec l'énergie du désespoir. Ils s'embrassaient parce qu'ils s'aimaient.

 _ **N**_ _ **ous suivrons les printemps  
**_

 _ **N**_ _ **ous suivrons la lumière  
**_

 _ **O**_ _ **ui quand les océans  
**_

 _ **V**_ _ **iendront noyer la terre  
**_

 _ **N**_ _ **ous serons le printemps  
**_

 _ **N**_ _ **ous serons la lumière**_

* * *

 ** _Salut! Alors tout d'abord la chanson utilisée dans ce chapitre est de Saez : Rois Demain . Je suis folle de ses musiques je les trouve tellement... Inspirantes! _**

**_Ensuite je voulais m'excuser pour ce chapitre, franchement je n'en suis vraiment pas fière mais vous savez j'ai passé un temps fou dessus (c'est d'ailleurs la cause de ce retard) à tenter de reprendre des phrases et de mieux le structurer... Mais rien ne me venait! Je n'arrivais pas à arranger les tournures de phrases, à mettre un peu plus de cohérence... Je suis vraiment déçue par ce chapitre vous l'aurez compris!_**

 ** _Enfin j'espère que vous l'apprécierez quand même, que vous le trouverez "potable" ahah._**

 ** _A bientôt!_**


	7. Chapter 6

« -Harry! Harry! Tu m'écoutes ?

-Hum… Tu sais où est Draco? »

Aiden lui lança un regard étrange. Cela faisait déjà 6 mois que ces deux-là étaient ensemble et… Harry ne savait pas ? Il ne savait pas pourquoi Draco n'était pas présent ?

« -Quoi ? Pourquoi ce regard ?

-Harry… Quel jour nous sommes ?

-Le 9 mars, pourquoi ? »

Aiden grimaça. Était-il supposé lui dire ? Comment le pianiste réagirait-il ? Enfin… peut-être qu'Harry saurait s'occuper de lui. Il allait lui dire, c'était pour la bonne cause après tout.

« -Harry… Aujourd'hui c'est l'anniversaire…

-Mais c'est génial ! Pourquoi vous ne m'avez rien dit ? Tu crois qu'il faut que je l'emmène quelque part ?

-Stop. Harry, arrête ! »

L'autre continuait de parler dans le vide. Il était parti dans son monde.

« -Harry! Écoute moi !

-Pardon, tu disais ?

\- Ce n'est pas un jour à fêter…Et puis ce n'est même pas son anniversaire. On désigne simplement ce jour comme ça par facilité. Pour faire court, en ce moment même Draco doit-être enfermé dans sa chambre à composer sans s'arrêter. Et je te jure que si tu te pointes avec un cadeau dans les mains, petit-ami ou pas , il te claquera la porte au nez.

-Mais… Pourquoi ? Je veux dire, qu'est-ce qui le pousse à se replier sur lui-même ?

-Si seulement on le savait. Tu sais, avec Blaise on a essayé de le faire sortir. De l'emmener à des festivals, des concerts, mais à chaque fois même s'il semblait s'amuser comme un fou il finissait la soirée saoul. Tu vas me dire « et alors ? ». Et alors, il a agressé des gens. Il devenait très, trop violent. Et puis soudainement il reprenait pied. Il ne se rappelait pas qu'il avait tabassé un innocent.

-Un innocent ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Je veux dire que Draco n'a pas une histoire facile, et que quelqu'un l'a fortement blessé. Et cette personne n'est pas innocente. Dans ces moments là il s'attaque à une personne en particulier. On ne peut pas lui en vouloir. Blaise est celui qui l'aide le plus. Il est là depuis toujours, et il a toujours été à ses côtés.

-Qui est Blaise?

-Tu le sauras bien assez tôt ahah ! Blaise c'est un véritable leader. Toujours là même quand on ne le voit pas. Toujours à rattraper les erreurs des autres. Il soutient, il est compréhensif , mais il sait aussi te gifler si tu vas trop loin. Enfin, tout ça pour te dire que tu ferais mieux de ne pas aller chez Draco aujourd'hui. »

Aiden se leva lentement, fit un petit signe à Harry tout en pensant, en espérant que le plus jeune ne suivrait pas son conseil.

XXX

 **Broken bottles in the hotel lobby**

 _Des bouteilles cassées dans le hall de l'hôtel_

 **Seems to me like I'm just scared of never feeling it again  
** _Je crois que j'ai tout simplement peur de ne jamais pouvoir ressentir ça à nouveau_

 **I know it's crazy to believe in silly things**

 _Je sais que c'est complètement dingue de croire en des choses aussi stupides_

 **It's not that easy**  
 _Ce n'est pas si simple_

Harry tournait en rond. Il mordillait son stylo en un tic nerveux, tout en lançant des regards réguliers à son portable.

 _« Salut Draco, je t'ai pas vu aujourd'hui tu vas bien ? »_

Pas de réponse. Il hésitait.

Non il devait suivre les conseils d'Aiden après tout celui-ci le connaissait mieux que lui.

Il se replongea dans ses cours. Les examens approchaient si Draco avait besoin il l'appellerait…

Non ?

XXX

Quand la sonnette résonna dans l'appartement et qu'il entendit qu'on insistait, il se leva ,l'esprit embrumé.

Quand il ouvrit la porte il tomba sur un Draco à l'air perdu.

 **I remember it now, it takes me back to when it all first started**

 _Maintenant je m'en souviens, ça me ramène au jour où tout à commencé_

 **But I only got myself to blame for it, and I accept the now  
** _Mais_ _je suis le seul responsable_ _et désormais j'en accepte les conséquences_

 **It's time to let it all go, go out and start again**

 _Il est temps de tout envoyer balader, partir et tout recommencer à zéro_

 **But it's not that easy**  
 _Mais ce n'est pas si simple_

 **But I've got high hopes, it takes me back to when we started**

 _Mais je suis plein d'espoir, ça me ramène au jour où tout a commencé_

Il ressemblait à un enfant.

« -Draco! Tu as répondu à mon message ? Je ne l'ai pas vu…

-Je peux rester cette nuit ? S'il te plaît. »

Le plus jeune se décala d'un cran. Que s'était-il passé ? Quand il referma la porte il sentit deux bras fins entourer sa taille délicatement.

Il se tourna et serra son aîné avec force.

« -Tu vas trouver ça bête mais… ça va ? »

L'autre secoua doucement la tête.

Harry s'en détacha lentement. Quelque chose avait changé… Mais quoi ?

« -Draco… ! Tes cheveux ! Qu'as tu fait à tes cheveux ?! »

Le plus vieux baissa la tête, honteux. Des mèches noires tombèrent devant ses yeux.

« -Tu… Tu les as teint ? Mais pourquoi ? Je croyais que tu les aimais blond ?

-Je voulais un peu de changement… Tu n'aimes pas ?

 **High hopes, when you let it go, go out and start again**

 _Plein d'espoir, quand tu envoies tout balader, tu pars et tu recommences tout à zéro_

 **High hopes, when it all comes to an end**

 _Plein d'espoir, quand tout à une fin_

 **But the world keeps spinning around**  
 _Mais le monde continue de tourner_

-Si ! J'étais juste… Surpris. Tu veux de l'eau ? Un thé peut-être ?

-Non, non ça va. »

Harry lui prit la main avec douceur et le tira dans sa chambre.

« -Je vais me préparer un matelas, je te laisse le lit.

-Tu es sûr ?

-Oui, oui, ne t'inquiète pas. »

XXX

Draco n'arrivait pas dormir. Il avait l'habitude mais aujourd'hui il était sous tension.

Aujourd'hui plus que jamais il se demandait pourquoi elle avait fait ça. Pourquoi elle l'avait abandonné. Il savait qu'il n 'était pas parfait. Il savait qu'il n'était pas beau. Il savait qu'il n'était pas le fils rêvé. Mais il était humain non ? Il était banal, banalement humain. Mais qu'avait-il fait pour la décevoir ? Pourquoi ne l'aimait-elle pas ? Qu'avait-il fait pour ne pas mériter son amour ?

Il tourna la tête vers la fenêtre et observa le ciel. Il se leva en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Il tira une chaise et la positionna devant l'encadrement. Il s'accouda et regarda les nuages. Il n'y avait pas d'étoile ce soir. Pas d'espoir. Pour personne. Surtout pas pour lui.

 **And in my dreams, I make the ghosts of all the people who've come and gone**

 _Et dans mes rêves, je fais des fantômes de tous les gens qui sont venus puis partis_

 **Memories, they seem to show up so quick but they leave you far too soon  
** _Des souvenirs, ils reviennent si vite en mémoire mais vous abandonnent bien trop tôt_

 **My evil is just staring at the barrel of a gun**

 _Mon mal est simplement en train de regarder le canon d'un pistolet_

 **And I do believe in**  
 _Et j'y crois_

Ses paupières frémissaient. Ses doigts se déplaçaient lentement sur le carreau. Ils bougeaient doucement, gribouillant des formes dans la buée formée sur la vitre.

« -Que s'est il passé ? »

Un léger souffle à son oreille. Une voix douce, satinée. Un éclat de verre sur lequel se reflétait une discrète lumière. C'était un signal, une lueur d'espoir. Un phare dans le brouillard.

 _« Parle moi. »_

« -J'ai toujours aimé les marguerites. Elles représentent l'innocence, la pureté. L'amour aussi. L'amour indestructible. C'est assez drôle. Quand j'étais petit et qu'elle est parti elle m'a donné une marguerite. Drôle de cadeau d'adieu hein ?

-Qui est parti ?

-Une mère n'est pas sensée abandonner son enfant. Si… Si elle n'est pas capable de lui offrir une belle vie, pourquoi le mettre au monde ? Ça m'a toujours dépassé.

-Parfois elles ne choisissent pas.

-S'il te plaît, tout mais pas ça. Tu veux savoir hein ? Mais à quoi bon ? Qu'est-ce que ça va changer ? Qu'est-ce que tu pourras faire après ? Tu sauras, oui. Oui tu auras assouvi ta curiosité. Mais pourras-tu m'aider ? Est-ce que tu sauras quoi faire ?

-Je ne sais pas. Tu as raison, je ne peux pas savoir. Mais si tu n'essaies jamais, comment peux tu savoir que c'est voué à l'échec ? Peut-être… Peut-être que je pourrais faire quelque chose. Peut-être pas. Mais c'est ça la vie. Tu lances un dé sans savoir à quoi t'attendre. C'est comme ça. »

 **Believe I've got high hopes**

 _Je crois que je suis plein d'espoir_

 **It takes me back to when we started**

 _Ça me ramène au jour où tout a commencé_

 **High hopes, when you let it go, go out and start again**

 _Plein d'espoir, quand tu envoies tout balader, tu pars et tu recommences tout à zéro_

 **High hopes, when it all comes to an end**

 _Plein d'espoir, quand tout à une fin_

 **But the world keeps spinning**

 _Mais le monde continue de tourner_

 **And the world keeps spinning around** _  
Et le monde continue de tourner autour de nous_

Le froid glissait sur ses membres engourdis. Il n'arrivait pas à le regarder dans les yeux. Il avait froid. A quoi bon ?

« -Ma mère… Tu la connais. Comme tout passionné de musique . Une grande pianiste. Une virtuose. Elle a réussi sa vie. Et elle doit d'ailleurs être heureuse. Elle doit m'avoir oublié… _Narcissa_ _Malfoy_ _…_ Oui, elle est belle. Oui elle est parfaite… Tellement parfaite qu'elle a sacrifié son enfant au profit de sa carrière. Tu sais… On peut croire que si je suis dans cette école qui forme des génies c'est par passion… Ça l'est en quelque sorte. Mais au fond, ma raison est insensée, et j'en ai honte. »

Draco eut un léger rire. Il n'avait plus de force, il se sentait vide.

« -Tu… Tu veux qu'elle te remarque…

-C'est bête hein ? Je suis stupide. Mais depuis tout petit je me l'imagine. Je la cherchais dans la maison. Je demandais à mon père où était maman. Et puis à six ans j'ai arrêté de fouiller. A quoi bon ? Et puis tu vois… Quand mon père est… quand j'ai commencé à le perdre. Quand sa maladie a commencé à prendre le dessus je me suis dis que… Que j'allais être vraiment seul. Je me suis dis que ma mère avait peut-être une bonne raison de me laisser. Je veux savoir pourquoi. Je veux savoir ce que j'ai fait pour ne mériter qu'une putain de marguerite. Je veux savoir ce que j'ai fait pour… Pour être méprisé par ma propre mère. »

Harry ne dit rien. Il ne put que prendre Draco dans ses bras. Il ne put qu'observer le ciel avec lui. Il ne put qu'observer les nuages se dissiper.

Il l'embrassa. Il lui enleva lentement ses vêtements, avec une timidité toute nouvelle.

C'était la fougue et la douceur des premiers amours. Les corps se mouvaient, tremblaient au bord de la rupture. C'était l'amour des gestes. C'était les délicates caresses qui transportaient dans un autre monde. C'était un univers perdu qui n'appartenait qu'à eux. C'était la souffrance des premières fois. C'était les larmes au bord des yeux. C'était l'extase de la nouveauté. C'était la fulgurance avec laquelle l'amour vous atteignait. C'était la non perfection des corps. C'était la particularité de l'humanité. C'était leur souffle erratique. C'était leur corps engourdis par un plaisir douloureux. C'était l'inoubliable. C'était un commencement. C'était leur histoire.

 _« -Joyeux anniversaire Draco. »_

Il était plein d'espoir. Ce ne serait pas simple, mais il y arriverait. Il se relèverait. Grâce à lui.

 _Harry._

 **High hopes, it takes me back to when we started**

 _Plein d'espoir, ça me ramène au jour où tout à commencé_

 **High hopes, when you let it go, go out and start again**

 _Plein d'espoir, quand tu envoies tout balader, tu pars et tu recommences tout à zéro_ **  
**

**High hopes,**

 _Plein d'espoir,_

 **And the world keeps spinning**

 _Et le monde continue de tourner_

 **Yeah this world keeps spinning**

 _L_ _e monde continue de tourner_

 **How this world keeps spinning around ?**  
 _Comment le monde fait-il pour continuer de tourner autour de nous ?_


End file.
